Classic Space
Classic Space was a theme that never truely was a theme. It was a collection of all the space sets between 1978 and 1987. There were no aliens or enemies in the theme but rather just minifigs on exploration missions. The theme was released after the moon landings by NASA and is really the theme that made Lego popular. The sets were simple but since space toys were popular at the time, they really sold well. There were 91 sets in its 9 year run and 10 household accessories. The classic astronaut was re-released in 2004 as part of a retro minifgure series and a statue also appeared in a Space Police set. In the Nintendo DS video game, Lego Battles, you can unlock the classic astronaut as a character. Yellow astro.JPG|The yellow astronaut Whtie astro.JPG|The white astronaut Red astro.JPG|The red astronaut Blue astro.JPG|The blue astronaut Black astro.JPG|The black astronaut From Jdude420~ The first Lego Space sets were a leap forward in Lego design. Compared to the Lego Company's previous releases of spacecraft sets Space Rocket (1964) Rocket Base (1973) and Moon Landing(1975) this new theme of sets boasted new parts and building techniques previously unseen. Although plenty of basic bricks were used, there were now parts with finer detail used in smoother-looking ships and multi-purpose vehicles. Despite curiosities and oddities such as steering wheels used to direct spacecraft, and often no inflight pilot protection other than a spacesuit, simple new constructs sparked builders' imaginations. Starting with spaceships and basic wheeled vehicles, the theme developed, occasionally mirroring science fiction designs. As Lego Space expanded, the basic pattern of ground-buggies, walking robots, small and large spaceships, and bases emerged. Early Space sets had a simplistically modern yet colorful charm unrivaled by any other mass-produced science-fiction toy of the time. Many of the theme's more specialized pieces had yet to be developed, although when Space was first introduced, many parts were new, or were older parts made in new colors. Examples of these early simple sets include: Rocket Launcher (1978), Space Shuttle, and Mobile Tracking Station (both 1979). Perfectly suited for utilitarian Lego Space, gray had finally become a major color for a Lego theme, especially as more plate-type parts were made in that color. Most often, gray Space sets were paired with green windows. The other predominant colors were blue with yellow windows. With the introduction of the Starfleet Voyager in 1981, classic spaceships began to appear in white, with blue canopies. Popular spaceships and vehicles from the Classic Space era include: Galaxy Explorer (1979), Starfleet Voyager (1980), Mobile Rocket Transport (1982), Galaxy Commander (1983), and Cosmic Fleet Voyager (1986). The major surface bases were: Space Command Center (1978), Alpha-1 Rocket Base (1979), Beta-1 Command Base (1980), Intergalactic Command Base (1984), and Polaris-I Space Lab (1987). Baseplates from this era: Space Landing Plates (1979), and Crater Plates (1979) Value packs were released between 1983 and 1987 consisting of three separate sets and proved popular with classic space collectors. Other more obscure miscellaneous Classic Space sets include-